


Yes, Mummy

by frek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Mommy Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femlock Mommy kink, Sherlock is the Mom. Shameless pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [docspocklock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=docspocklock).



> Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written for my bb, docspocklock. <333

Sherlock sat back in her chair, dressing gown wrapped loosely around her, the neckline a deep V down between her breasts, just the bare edge of the lace of her stockings visible on her thighs beneath the hem. She uncrossed her legs and patted her lap, inviting Jane to climb into it. "Come now, love, don't you want to sit on Mummy's lap?" She asked the blonde woman standing before her, dressed in white stockings of her own and a sheer lace chemise. She smiled as Jane nodded her head, ribboned pigtails bobbing as she did.

Sherlock held her arms open as Jane climbed into her lap, her legs curled beneath her, arms encircling Sherlock's shoulders. "Now there's a good girl," Sherlock murmured, leaning close and nuzzling her nose against Jane's before pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her lips.

"You look so pretty in your clothes," Sherlock said, running her fingertips down along Jane's chemise, over the curve of her breasts, along her stomach and down to the hem of the lingerie where she began to slide her fingers up along Jane's thighs. 

Sherlock could feel Jane's heart rate pick up through the palm she kept flat on Jane's back as her fingers moved up along her thighs. She could hear the way her breathing sped up and smiled. "Mummy wants to make you feel good, love. Would you like that?"

Jane looked at Sherlock and nodded emphatically, giving in to the role she was playing, eyes wide and wistful. "Please, Mummy," she said, her thighs parting slightly as Sherlock's fingers moved higher.

"You have to promise to make Mummy feel good first, do you understand?" Sherlock asked, enjoying this little game of theirs.

Sherlock waited for Jane to nod once more before she bent close to Jane, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, her tongue pressing to Jane's soft lips, parting them before delving past. As she kissed Jane, Sherlock walked her fingers up along her thigh, feeling Jane part them little by little the higher she went. Just as her fingertips found her warm center, brushing over the soft curls of her sex, Sherlock pulled back, hearing a small, disappointed whimper come from Jane. 

"Remember what you promised me, love," Sherlock reminded Jane, reaching up and tapping her finger at the end of Jane's nose as Jane looked on. "Take good care of Mummy and that will be your reward."

Jane smiled up at Sherlock, nodding once more. "Yes, Mummy," she said sweetly, the epitome of the good girl Sherlock had asked her to be.

Jane reached toward Sherlock, her hands finding the drawstring tie of her dressing gown and pulled it, opening Sherlock's dressing gown as she did. She slid from Sherlock's lap and took the collar of the gown, sliding it open and down Sherlock's shoulders, exposing her bare breasts and stockinged legs, the garter belt and suspenders holding up her stockings. 

Jane knelt before Sherlock once she was sufficiently undressed, positioning herself between Sherlock's feet. Sherlock shifted forward, thighs parting as Jane's hands found their way to each knee. "You look absolutely perfect like this," Sherlock murmured, eyes fixed on Jane's face as she took in the sight of Sherlock spread before her, hair trimmed close, labia pink and swollen with arousal. 

Sherlock watched as Jane slid the palms of her hands along her inner thighs, a small shiver rolling down her spine at the feel of her hands on sensitive skin. Jane pushed her legs open further, leaning in as she did, her warm breath ghosting over delicate flesh. 

Sherlock felt a flood of warmth in her belly in anticipation for what she knew came next. She felt Jane's lips press just to the outer edge of her slit, then her hot breath as she parted them, her tongue carefully sliding between her labia, and then a surge of pleasure as Jane's tongue moved along the length of her pussy, lapping at the hot wetness before finding her clit. 

Sherlock felt as if her nerves were on fire and Jane had just begun. She had taught her well, Sherlock knew, and knew she needed to reward her for it. She gripped the arms of her chair, trying to avoid grabbing Jane's hair and dragging her even closer as she began to lick and suckle Sherlock like she knew Sherlock liked. 

At some point, Sherlock had closed her eyes, so overwhelmed by the sensation Jane had inspired in her. She opened her eyes, though, when she felt the wet slide of two fingers pressing inside her, curling up against her, making Sherlock's hips arch up from the chair. What she saw took her breath away. Jane bent over her, blonde pigtails bobbing as Jane's mouth and fingers worked their magic on Sherlock, bringing her closer and closer to her release. Sherlock couldn't say just how she felt seeing Jane bent over her like that, but she recognized the enormity of it and that this wasn't the first time she had felt that way. 

Sherlock knew Jane understood when she was getting close. She could tell by the way she worked at Sherlock with fresh energy when Sherlock's muscles started tightening down around her fingers, hips started rocking up against her mouth. Sherlock's breath was coming out in short gasps, low moans escaping her lips, as Jane brought her closer and closer, her talented tongue drawing out her release until she couldn't stand it. Sherlock reached down with one hand and brought Jane closer, needing more than she was giving. 

And then Jane's tongue and fingers found some sort of harmony and it was like Sherlock's body knew no bounds. She was coming, the tidal wave of pleasure dammed up in her center now flooding through her body, singing in her veins, out through her limbs, better than any drug she had taken, better even than the incredible high of solving a case. And all of it from Jane, her Jane. Her dear Watson. 

Sherlock didn't know how long she had been lost to the sheer ecstasy that Jane had brought on, but as she came back to her body, she recognized her hands smoothing over Jane's hair as Jane continued to lap up the flow of arousal that had come forth as she had climaxed. 

"Jane, love," Sherlock whispered, sliding one hand down to tilt Jane up to face her. She smiled softly as she saw how Jane's mouth glistened with her moisture. Sherlock removed her fingers and gestured for her to stand up. Sherlock shifted up in her seat and stood up before Jane, letting her dressing gown fall to the chair.

Sherlock looked down at Jane and cupped her cheek. "Such a good girl," she murmured, petting her cheek. "You made Mummy feel _very_ good." Sherlock bent down and pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead. "Arms up now," she instructed and reached out to tug Jane's sheer chemise over her head, dropping it to the floor beside them, leaving Jane standing before her in nothing more than the white stockings. 

Sherlock bit her lip as she looked at Jane. Her breasts were small and pert, nipples hard with arousal. Her skin was flushed pink and when Sherlock let her gaze slide lower, she could see just how badly Jane needed her then. Jane was so slick, that Sherlock could see it glistening on her thighs. Sherlock raised her gaze to Jane's face, taking in her blown pupils and red lips, her own breath caught in her chest. 

"Oh, my love, you need Mummy to take care of you, don't you?" Sherlock asked, holding out her arms for Jane to move into them. When Jane stepped closer, Sherlock wrapped her arms around Jane and held her close, bending down to whisper into her ear. "You did such a good job, that I have a special treat for you."

Jane pulled back slightly and looked up into Sherlock's face, the wonder in her eyes almost convincing Sherlock of her role. "What is it, Mummy?" Jane asked, voice hushed. 

"It's a surprise, love," Sherlock replied, guiding Jane to the chair she had just vacated. 

Sherlock knelt down before Jane, resting one palm on her knee, her other hand reaching into the pocket of her dressing gown beside Jane, pulling out a new, pink dildo. Sherlock held it up for Jane to see, watching her face for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed. "Would you like me to use this on you?" Sherlock asked, already imagining it. 

Jane nodded her head, pigtails bouncing, "yes, Mummy. Please."

"Scoot forward, then," Sherlock instructed, waiting for Jane to shift to the edge of the chair, parting her thighs so she could clearly see her wet, pink pussy. "So beautiful," Sherlock complimented Jane, glancing up into her face, her cheeks flushed with need. 

Sherlock took both of Jane's knees in her hands and pushed them gently further apart, baring more of Jane to her greedy gaze. She smiled before leaning in and taking a deep breath, enjoying Jane's warm scent. She bent in and pressed her lips to her hot skin, tongue darting out between swollen labia and tasting her salty sweetness. She could feel Jane shiver above her and knew it wouldn't take long to have her come undone. 

Sherlock shifted back slightly and took the dildo, sliding it against her damp sex, teasing it against Jane's clit before pressing it lower, slowly guiding it inside her, gliding smoothly with how wet she was. "Oh, love," Sherlock murmured as she pressed the dildo inside Jane, pausing halfway, watching as she stretched out around it. "How does that feel?" She asked, glancing up at Jane. 

Jane was gripping the edge of the seat, eyes fixed on Sherlock's face as she was penetrated. "May I have more?" Jane asked, body practically vibrating with need. 

Sherlock nodded and began to press it deeper inside Jane, eyes fixed as she stretched and took each inch she pushed in. "Such a good girl," Sherlock said as she filled Jane up, leaving the dildo where it was while she got used to the stretch of it. She reached up, smoothing her hand over Jane's hair as she looked up into her face. "Come give Mummy a kiss."

Jane leaned obediently forward, pressing the dildo inside her as she did, her lips finding Sherlock's. Sherlock leaned up into the kiss, tongue parting Jane's lips as she deepened it, one hand cupping her cheek, the other, finding it's way to her center, sliding along the dildo and up toward her hot, slick folds. Sherlock hummed into the kiss, her thumb pressing between Jane's labia and finding her clit, stroking along the small nub, making her whimper into her mouth.

"Mmm," Sherlock whispered, thumb circling and teasing those sensitive nerves. "That's a good girl, let it out."

Jane let out a moan against Sherlock's mouth at the request, hips rocking forward toward Sherlock, her muscles tightening, already very close. Sherlock smiled, pulling back from the kiss. "Will you come for Mummy?" She asked as she took the dildo with her right hand, slowly pulling it from Jane and pushing it back in as her left hand continued to tease her clit. 

Jane whimpered once again, breath hitching on the sound as she nodded, unable to speak. She gripped the edge of the chair and continued to rock her hips into the touch, into Sherlock's quicker thrusts with the dildo, her stomach tightening with each thrust, body bearing down on the dildo. "Oh god, Mummy," Jane cried, voice rising an octave as she neared her orgasm.

"Yes, love, that's it," Sherlock encouraged, continuing working Jane over, eyes fixed on Jane's, wanting to see her face as she came.

Two more quick thrusts and Sherlock was rewarded, Jane's head fell back, eyes closed, mouth open as she cried out a long moan in her release. Her entire body tense and stretched out before Sherlock as she rode out her orgasm. "Oh, Jane," Sherlock said, sliding the dildo free from Jane and setting it aside, her hand returning to smooth along Jane's thigh as Jane slowly came down. "That was incredible, love."

After a long moment, Sherlock stood up and helped Jane to her feet before climbing into the chair and inviting her back into her lap once more. She wrapped her arms around Jane and pressed several soft kisses along her cheek and jaw and neck, whispering her love and adoration for Jane as she smoothed her hands over Jane's arms and back and hair, holding her close. 

Jane relaxed against Sherlock, tired and sated, easily giving in to the love that she was being shown, that Sherlock normally found hard to show. It wasn't just for the game, though Sherlock never said so. Playing the role just made it easier for Sherlock to reveal her true feelings.


End file.
